


Another Long Day

by 007black



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: F/F, F/M, Massage, Multi, Phone Calls, Sex is mentioned, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 08:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13609749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/007black/pseuds/007black
Summary: Bonnie is tired, so Laurel massages her girlfriend while Frank is away.





	Another Long Day

After a long hard day at rounding up Annalise students, Bonnie was tired, she wanted to go home and sleep between her two lovers. Laurel had already grabbed her hand and was pulling her to her car. Laurel got her in the passenger seat and drove them both home to wait for Frank to come back from his errand. When they were back in their living room Laurel had sat her down and began to give her a shoulder massage to relieve some tension. After about three minutes, Bonnie was feeling much better. Her ringing phone interrupted their massage session and she went to her purse to pick it up before answering it back on the couch next to Laurel. Laurel continued massaging as she listened to the phone.   
“Annalise had me drop off some reports, I’ll be home soon.” Said the gruff voice of Frank in the other end. In their line of work it was always good to keep tabs on your loved ones and that is what they had agreed to do. Laurel reached a particular sore spot she let out a graphic moan.   
“You too better not be having sexy times with out me.” Frank teased on the other end of the phone call. Laurel reached out and grabbed the phone from her lovers hand.   
“Goodbye Frank.” Was all she said before aggressively ending the call and rolling her eyes before she leaning in and pressed a kiss to the side of Bonnie’s face, letting go of the phone so it could land in Bonnie’s lap and continued to massage her girlfriend.


End file.
